Dulce aroma
by Valtrax
Summary: Podrían llamarle loco, al verle parado allí frente a la cafetería observandola todos los días ¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Dos semanas ya? Y es que Sasuke Uchiha estaba prendado. S/S Drable
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la serie Anime/Manga Naruto NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishitomo, y los tomé prestado sin fin de lucro.

**Drable S/S. Estado: INCOMPLETO**

* * *

Dulce aroma

Y allí estaba él nuevamente revolviendo su cabellos, confundido y nervioso. Levantando sus talones acompasadamente esperando el "Peak" de la hora de almuerzo. Maldecía por lo bajo todo lo que lo había conllevado a esa situación tan embarazosa. El aroma a galletas recién horneadas circundaba una cuadra a la redonda, inundando sus pulmones con una suave fragancia, de cual él no disfrutaba. Es mas, lo asqueaba.

Prefería los sabores fuertes o amargos, "gusto para los hombres" solía llamarle. Lo dulce siempre se le asemejaba a debilidad y flaqueza. Hasta ahora, que había tomado para él un significado diferente.

Podrían llamarle loco, al verle parado allí frente a la cafetería todos los días a la misma hora desde hace ¿cuanto? ¿Dos semanas?

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha estaba "prendado"

Y a pesar de ser un hombre inteligente y además exitoso en los negocios, su mejor amigo solía acompañarlo para burlarse de su demencia por un par de ojos verde. Uzumaki Naruto no podía comprender la mente de Sasuke. Quien jamás fue de las personas atolondradas en este tipo de cosas, por lo general lo veía ir directo al grano y sin rodeos por lo que querría o llamaba su atención. Le divertía la situación de verlo incapacitado y cohibido por unos ojos verdes.

— Nee, ¿Vamos ya? Tengo hambre. Aunque sinceramente preferiría almorzar un tazón de algo contundente como rammen, que una taza de café y galletas.

— Cállate, dobe…

A pasos lentos y desequilibrados, Sasuke dio comienzo a su ritual diario.

-

El sonido de la campanilla le anuncio a sus oídos que más clientes entraban a la cafetería. ¡Cómo si necesitase más!

El local estaba repleto, era la hora del almuerzo y mucha gente pasaba a relajarse al pequeño café en el que ella trabaja.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué van a pedir?— preguntó emulando una sonrisa relajada.

— Un café con leche y un pastelillo. — pidió Naruto adelantándose a Sasuke a quien vio en aprietos al perderse en la sonrisa de la chica.

— ¿Y usted?

— Un café sin azúcar y una caja de…

— Galletas para llevar. — terminó su frase la chica. Su buena memoria le recordaba que aquel sujeto siempre pedía lo mismo.

Sasuke quedo absorto. ¿Le reconocía? Después de dos semanas de tomar café en mala compañía, aquella misteriosa chica le había reconocido… por fin.

En su fuero interno se sintió notoriamente ofendido. "Él", quien siempre llamaba la atención donde fuese, ¿no había sido admirado por la desconocida de ojos verdes? Hn…

— Aquí está su pedido, ¡Que lo disfruten!— exclamó la chica poniendo en el recibidor los pedidos.

Naruto tomó su orden y caminó hacia unas sillas vacías sin mirar atrás. Y no fue hasta que se sentó y dio su primer mordisco al pastelillo, que notó el rostro aterrorizado de la chica.

Sakura sentía como el miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. El tipo de las galletas para llevar estaba de pie frente al mostrador con el ceño fruncido y sus oscuros y atemorizantes ojos negros fijos en ella. Quieto y silencioso.

Su cuerpo se paralizó ¿Acaso era algún tipo de sicópata pervertido? ¿O quizás un ladrón?

Miró de soslayo, como el acompañante del café con leche, se pegaba en el pecho como si se estuviera ahogando con algo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces idiota?— vio como este se le acerco para regañarle y darle una palmada en la espalda. Con el cual el sicópata pervertido pareció reaccionar, tomó su pedido y camino hasta la salida lentamente.

— ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho!— se disculpó el tipo rubio. Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿que había sido todo aquello?

Una vez que estaban notoriamente lejos. Naruto se le adelantó y lo increpó.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso ahí dentro?

Sasuke no respondió. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender que sólo la miró, por más tiempo de lo normal? ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

— La pobre chica estaba hecha flan. Ya decía yo que eras repulsivo. — Naruto comenzó a carcajear compulsivamente.

Sasuke bufó alto y elevó su mirada al cielo. Que tontería es el amor… lo único que hacía era volver estúpida a la gente.

Lo que le estaba pasando, era como sacado de una novela _cursi_. Él sabía perfectamente que el amor a primera vista no existe, aquello era sólo un mito ¿no?

Quizás la casualidad ayudada por el destino, le habían hecho caer en ese tonto juego, y él como idota había caído.

Fue tan sólo con una mirada que quedó prendado.

_Eran las ocho y treinta y la estación de tren estaba atestada de gente como de costumbre. Por lo general, Sasuke tomaba el tren de las ocho, pero por razones del destino, esa mañana fue un caos, haciendo que este se retrasara más de lo común._

_Sasuke se acercó a la orilla de la vía, impaciente por la llegada del tren, su mirada aburrida vagaba de persona en persona observando nada y a la vez todo. La mañana era grisácea, una típica mañana de invierno, de esas que Sasuke tanto disfrutaba, ya que la ciudad completa tomaba una tonalidad tranquila y apacible. _

_Sus aburridos ojos centellaron al ver al otro lado de la línea del tren un color que desencajaba totalmente._

_¿__Rosa__?_

_Le pareció totalmente absurdo que alguien tuviera el cabello así. Pero por alguna razón no conseguía apartar la vista de ella. Un punto rosa rodeado de colores oscuros y lúgubres, rodeada también de murmullos y quejas por el retraso del tren, y la incomodidad de estar entre una gran muchedumbre. Pero a pesar de todo eso, la chica tenía una sonrisa tranquila adornando sutilmente su rostro._

_Su abrigo color crema se mecía con suavidad, y cu cabello suelto ondulada en conjunto de la bufanda. ¡Que espectáculo!_

_La chica recorrió la vista por el andén de enfrente y rió quedadamente al encontrarse con una mirada intensa de un chico que semi le sonreía. Lástima que el destino hiciera el que tren de las ocho y treinta, obstaculizara aquel cortejo visual, que no pasó a nada más que eso. _

_Por lo menos para ella…_

Al día siguiente, Sasuke decidió pasar al andén de en frente con la esperanza de ver nuevamente a la extraña chica de cabello rosa. Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, nuevamente entre la muchedumbre, ella había aparecido caminando con un paso elegante. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le sonrió, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en sus ataques de conquista, pero la chica pasó triunfal y ligera por su lado, sin reparar en él.

Ella no le reconoció, ni cayó en el juego de la sonrisita sexy. Es mas, ese día, fue él quien cayó… y profundo.

Tanto así, que tres días después le había seguido, como un vil sicópata.

— Aún no puedo creer todo esto.— Naruto seguía burlándose de la mala racha de su amigo— ¿Cómo es que caíste en todo esto? ¡Buuh, el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta enamorado! ¡El señor "Yo-tengo-todo-lo-que-quiero" esta vez… ha perdido!

— Naruto, ¿quieres callarte maldita sea, estoy pensando?

— Hey, hey… no es para tanto Sasuke. ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Te crees tan brillante y excepcional, que siempre esperas a que las chicas se acerquen a ti, después de tus juegos de miradas. Esta vez acércate tú a ella, ya que al parecer es inmune a tus coqueteos.

— ¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Intento acercarme, pero por alguna razón… no puedo. Quedo en blanco.

— Sólo acércate y ya. Me evitas el tener que venir todos los días. Los primeros días me divertía ¿sabes? Pero ahora me da lastima verte así.

— Volvamos…—sugirió Sasuke. Por hoy, era suficiente.

Por hoy…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! tanto tiempo... 2da y última parte, espero la disfruten.

Beteado por Midory!

**

* * *

  
**

**Dulce aroma**

**Parte II**

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche; oficialmente su turno del día, había finalizado.

Sakura dio un resoplo al terminar de ordenar las bandejas en sus respectivos cajones, el día había terminado: ¡Al fin podría irse!

Tres días habían pasado ya, desde el ataque visual del aquel extraño sujeto, y debía admitir que le había tenido atemorizada el resto de la tarde y los dos días siguientes. ¿Por qué le había mirado de esa forma? Fue como si ella, fuera la culpable de algo, que le perjudicara a él. ¡Que extraño!

Como fuera, al parecer no volvería, y ella podría trabajar más tranquila.

El frío nocturno, congeló su nariz de inmediato, al salir de la cafetería rumbo a su hogar. Odiaba los días de inviernos, los días se tornaban lúgubres y grisáceos, todo color se esfumaba y el frío parecía congelar incluso el canto de las aves, de los cuales ella tanto disfrutaba.

Prefería los cálidos días de verano; la ciudad era colorida, y parecía tomar vida con cada rayo de sol que la iluminaba. Pasear bajo las sombras de los abultados árboles rebosantes de hojas y admirar las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo por las noches, cuando regresaba a casa. No como ahora, que estaba completamente encapotado y sin vida.

Maldito invierno…— murmuró por lo bajo, mientras observaba el encapotado cielo.

A la gente le parecía extraño ver parado en medio de la vereda, a un joven con un maletín en mano. Quieto y silencioso; como un jaguar a punto de saltarle a su presa. La mirada fija al frente, y casi sin pestañear. A la espera…

Hoy estaba decidido, dejaría de merodear a la chica y le enfrentaría. Estaba harto de estar acechándola, cansado de seducir sin efecto alguno, y aun más que eso… cansado de ser ignorado.

A la distancia, distinguió acercarse aquello que el tanto esperaba. El punto rosa.

Se irguió con elegancia y la observó con ahínco deslizarse por entre la muchedumbre con un paso grácil.

Hn, ho… -trató de decir él.

Pero la chica pasó por su lado, aún con la mirada fija en el cielo. ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir un jalón en su abrigo. Se detuvo y volteó curiosa, su mirada de paralizó:

¡T-tú!

El extraño chico de las galletas para llevar, sujetaba fuertemente, un extremo de su abrigo. Expedía una extraña aura, y sus ojos estaban aún más oscuros que la última vez que le vio. Si es que eso, era posible.

El silencio se extendía, y él no cambiaba de postura, ni de mirada, ni nada. Era como: una estatua de piedra.

Si no me sueltas, ¡voy a gritar! — amenazó Sakura.

Tú…

Silencio otra vez, un largo, largo silencio.

¡Te lo advierto!, tengo un: spray de pimienta, en mi bolso. — la chica se movió con agilidad, rebuscando en el interior de su bolso, algo que le salvara. Mierda, solo tenía un desodorante en spray, pero era mejor que nada.

Sasuke elevó una ceja divertido. ¿Le atacaría con un desodorante?

Silencio. No hagas algo estúpido.

¡Aléjate!

Aquel hombre tenía la mirada más fría que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida. Deseaba apartar su asustada mirada, pero estaba "enganchada" a él. El pánico había congelado su cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida. ¿Éste sería su fin?

Lo vio cerrar sus ojos, he inhalar profundamente. ¿La estaba olfateando? Recordó haber visto, alguna vez en un documental, que los psicópatas se excitaban viendo el miedo de sus victimas. Las atemorizaban y examinaban. ¿Pero olfatearlas?

Sasuke, estaba ensimismado examinándole, era la primera vez que estaba tan de cerca de la chica. Su piel cremosa estaba enrojecida en los pómulos y la punta de la nariz, a causa del frío. —_Encantadora_—. Y el verde de sus ojos era tan intenso, como él, jamás vio. Su aroma era tan dulce y empalagoso que sintió quemar su garganta. Olía a galletas.

¡Tú!

Sakura no lo soportó más.

¡Ayuda!—. Gritó a todo pulmón, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, mientras esperaba algún ataque de aquel sujeto.

¡Tú eres hermosa!

Observó nervioso, como la chica levantaba su mirada asombrada, y sus mejillas se arrebolaron de un intenso carmesí. Sonrió. No había nada más que decir.

¡Por fin ella le había prestado atención a él, y sólo a él!

Quizás, tal vez después de algún tiempo, juntos. Le contaría la historia de cómo ella le había ignorado por tantas semanas. Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo por delante, ahora que le había conocido, para disfrutar de ella y de su dulce aroma.


End file.
